God of ThunderVampire
by Akujiki
Summary: What if the frost giants attack came to Asguard when Thor was younger? What if when he was cast out, he was sent to a place filled with monsters with no powers? Rated T for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really hate my luck. Some of you may be aware of my HT and Rosario vampire crossover. I was writing 3 chapters while my internet was down and I was going to post them when it started running again. As my luck turned out, my computer had gotten a virus form who knows what and I lost the files. I finished rewriting one of the chapters and I think it looks actually better than before. Now that fall break is coming up, I can have more time to write. I also want to announce that I'm doing 2 new stories along with my already made crossover. For this one, I'm involving the god of thunder himself. I always thought what if the frost giants came earlier in Thor's life? What would happen if when he was cast out, something interfered with his landing? Thank you guys who are patient with my writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Rosario Vampire. **

_Once, mankind accepted a simple truth. That they were not alone, in this universe. Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness, came the frost giants. They threatened to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. In the time of old, a king of an old realm had brought a war against the frost giants and protected humanity. The king was Odin, the Norse god. His armies drove the frost giants back into their home world. The cost was great, but in the end, their king fell and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, they withdrew form the other worlds and returned to their home, to the realm eternal. Asguard. Here, they remained a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though they have fallen into mankind's myths and legends, It was Asguard and it's warriors that brought peace to the universe. _

**Present day...**

"I cant believe I'm late on my first day of school!" rushing through a large tunnel of flashing lights, a young woman with pink hair and a green uniform was riding on an orange bike into what seemed like a film set for a horror movie. She didn't seem at all fazed by the terrifying atmosphere as it felt like home to her and many others. She peddled faster and faster until she was moving faster than a train. She was worried, for this was her first day of high school and she was already late for the entrance ceremony. Before she could think straight, she heard a huge explosion of thunder over her head. She skid to a stop and looked up, frightened by the scene before her. Storm clouds as far as the eye could see were spiraling around fifteen feet away from her location. She feared that a terrible storm was coming, and she was in the middle of it. She got back on her bike and started pedaling again and was blinded by a huge flash of light. She screamed and skidded out of control and the next thing she knew, she had hit something and was lying flat on the ground. She looked up as the clouds were flying away.

"Oh, thank god. No storm." She said. She then heard a moan coming from behind her and she jumped when she saw her bike was totaled, and a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes was lying on the ground near it. She rushed over to see if he was ok. She looked over him and saw no cuts or bruises. "Please be ok, please!" with a sudden jolt, he opened his eyes and stared into hers. _Where did he come from?_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Rosario Vampire. And through this story, I suggest that everyone should listen to the Thor soundtrack.**

**20 hours earlier... Asguard**

Cheers erupted in the great hall form all around as a lone figure walked through them all. He was a tall young man with silver plated armor and a red cape flowing behind him as he walked through the hall. With him, he carried one of the most powerful weapons ever created, Mjolnir (Pronunciation: ME-YOL-NEAR). He smiled and waved to the kingdom's people and his friends as he walked up to the thrown. At the head of the throne sat an Odin in golden armor and a golden eyepatch wielding the staff of kings. The young man knelt before the great king and took of his helmet and he gave a wink to his mother for her good luck. The old god arose from his throne and tapped his spear to the ground making the entire hall come to complete silence. "Thor... Odinson... my heir... my first born... so long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal. It's a weapon to destroy, or is a tool to build. Tis' a fit companion for a king. You may be young to be the king of Asguard, but so was I when I was your age. I have defended Asguard and the lives of the innocents across the nine realms. In the time of the great beginning. For today has come..."

**Asguards weapons vault...**

Two guards were patrolling through the vault, making sure nobody was to break in. As they approached a glowing blue casket, they couldn't help but feel a cold chill in the air.

**Throne room...**

"Do you swear to protect the nine realms?"

"I swear." Said Thor.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear... to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself to only the good of the realms?"

He raised his hammer, "I swear!"

"Then on this day... I Odin, your father, proclaim you..." before he could finish, he sensed something wrong coming from beneath the castle. "...Frost giants..."

Back in the weapons vault, the two guards lay dead on the floor and three frost giants approached the glowing blue casket. As they picked it up, they heard a clang from behind them. They turned around to see a giant automaton walk out of the light and blast them into nothing more than ashes. The automaton stepped back into the magical barrier as Odin, Thor, and his brother Loki walked in. Thor's expression grew angrier as he saw his dead guards dismembered on the floor, "The Jodins (YO-DINS, a.k.a. the frost giants) must pay for what they have done." "They have paid, with their lives," Odin said as he observed the casket. It wasn't damaged, but it glowed brighter than before. "Destroyed at their work, and the casket is safe, so all is well." Thor scoffed, "All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the frost giants had even stolen one of these relics-" "They didn't." Odin interrupted. "Well I want to know why!" "I have a truce with Laufy, king of the Jodins-" "He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable." Odin turned to his son and paused for a moment. "What action would you take?" "March into the Jodinhiem as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they would never dare cross into our borders again!" "You're thinking only as a warrior." "This was an act of war!" "This was an act of but a few, doomed to fail-" "Look how far they got! As king of Asguard-" "But your not king! Not yet." Odin left his two sons in the weapons vault the room fell silent.

**Dining Hall...**

"Raaaaaaaaa!" With all his strength, Thor flipped the dining room table in a fit of rage. He was breathing heavily and he went to sit down on the nearby steps. Slowly emerging form behind a pillar was his younger brother Loki. Thor noticed him as he sat beside him. "It's unwise to be in my company at this time, brother. This, was to be my day of triumph." "It'll come, in time." The door nearby opened as they saw three men and one woman come in wearing battle armor. "What's this?" gasped Volstaag, a heavy guy as he saw all of the food sprawled across the floor. "If it's any consolation, I think your right. About the frost giants, about Laufy, about everything. They broke through our defenses once, who says they won't do it again? And next time, with an army." Finished Loki. "Exactly." 'But, theirs nothing you can do without defying father."

Thor's expression lightened up as he turned to his brother as an idea popped into his head. "No. Nononononono no I know that look." "It's the only way to ensure the safety of our border." "Thor, this is madness." "Madness?" asked Volstaag. "What sort of madness?" "We're going to Jodinhiem." Fandral, another one of the three men, scoffed at this idea. "What? This isn't like a journey to earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god! This is Jodenhiem!" "My father fought his way into the Jodenhiem, defeated their armies and took their casket. We will just be looking for answers." "It is forbidden!" piped up Sif the female warrior. Thor smiled and laughed as he walked towards his friends. "My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogan, who led you into the most glorious battles?" Hogan, the last male warrior who looked Japanese said, "You did." "And Volstaag. Who gave you the delicacies so succulent you thought you died and gone to Valhalla?" "You did." He laughed as he patted his friends back. "Yes! And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" "I did." Said Sif. "True, but I supported you Sif. My friends, we're going to Jodenhiem.

20 minutes later, they gathered up their horses and road across the rainbow bridge of Asguard to a large machine called the Bifrost. It was one of the greatest achievements of Asguard because it granted those who wished to travel the nine realms anywhere they chose. Thor was leading the group and they slowed down as they approached the gatekeeper, an African American looking man dressed in golden armor with orange eyes supporting himself on a greatsword. They dismounted from their steeds and Loki was the firs to approach. "Leave this to me." He said. Loki was renown through Asguard as one of the best persuaders. "Good Heimdall (HAYM-DOLL)-" "Your not dressed warmly enough." "I'm sorry?" "You think that you can deceive me?" "Hmm, you must be mistake-" "Enough!" shouted Thor as he stepped through. "Heimdall may we pass?" "Never... has an enemy... slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened." "And tell no-one where we have gone until we have returned. Understand?" Heimdall nodded as he let them pass as Loki stood in disbelief. "What happened? Silver-tongue turned to lead?" Asked Volstaag as everyone laughed. All five of them walked into the Bifrost and stood in front of the pillar in the middle. Heimdall walked up to the pillar and placed his sword inside and lightning was shocking the walls. The walls of the bifrost began to spin rapidly as the pillar from the top slowly descended shooting a ray of light. "Be warned" Said Heimdall, "I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as it's gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asguard, the portal will remain closed to you. And you will be left to die on the cold wastes of the Jodenhiem." "Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" asked Volstaag nervously. "Leaving the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy the Jodenhiem with you on it." "I have no plans to die today." said Thor. 'None do." Heimdall than pushed the greatsword in the pillar until it reached the hilt of the blade and the Bifrost sucked in Thor, his brother, and his friends. The travel through the Bifrost put full weight on them as they came closer and closer to the Jodenhiem. They finally reached the ground with and explosion of light leaving behind strange markings on the ground.

From their kneeling position, they stood up to watch their surroundings. The Jodenhiem was dark, cold, and silent. "We shouldn't be here." Said Hogan. "Let's move." They began to walk through the ruins as some of the old abandoned towers fell and shivered as the cold air began to nip at their skin. "Where are they?" "Hiding. As cowards always do." They approached the steps of the dark castle to only be greeted by dark red eyes, "You've come a long way to die Asguardians..." "I am Thor Odinson." "We know who you are..." "How did your people get into Asguard?!" "The house of Odin is full of traitors..." "Do not dishonor my fathers name with your lies!" The dark eyes narrowed as they shot up and out of light came the old king of the frost giants Laufy. "Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man." Loki gulped as he looked around to see frost giants start to swarm in on their position. "This boy has grown tired of your mockery." Said Thor. Sif looked to her right as the eyes narrowed at them and the frost giants arms froze over into blades. Loki slowly reached his hand to his brother's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we are outnumbered-" "Know your place brother." "You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Go now while I still allow it." Laufy then took back his place on his throne as even more frost giants gathered at the scene.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki gave his brother a look that clearly spoke. 'Don't even think about it.' Thor gave Laufy a scowl and he knew his brother was right. They turned to leave but not before "Run back home little princess." was said out loud. "Dam." Thor smiled as he lowered his hammer and took a swing to the frost giants face which sent him into the nearby wall. "Next?" Thor smacked another into the wall as more of them poured in. He smacked left and right while using the leather strap on the hilt of the hammer to twirl it to increase its momentum. Hogan brought out a mace and swung it at the nearby frost giant parrying his sword. Sif spun her staff that turned into a double bladed sword and stabbed her oncoming assailant into the stomach and flinging him to the wall. Fandral was laughing as he used his cutlass to fence off the Jodin and stab it in the chest. Volstaag got a blow to the face and knocked back the frost giants with his axe. "At least make it a challenge for me!" Yelled Thor while he scowled at Laufy. The Jodin king looked to his right to signal the frost giants on a nearby wall to jump sown and join the fight and used their magic to send a blast of ice to blast back Hogan. One of them roared as did Thor to mock him before getting headbutted. He laughed and Thor was sent into the wall. He rolled back into fighting position and looked back to Laufy.

"That's more like it!" With a mighty throw, he threw his hammer into the frost giant who recently knocked him down and with his magic, he brought it back to his hand. Meanwhile, everyone else was having a challenge with some of the Jodins as they were continued to be knocked down. Loki was off in the distance trying not to be a part of the fight until he heard a roar and looked to his left as a frost giant was charging at him. He backed up and almost lost his footing at the edge of the cliff. With a final roar, the frost giant leapt to tackle him but somehow went through Loki as though he were a ghost. Loki appeared from behind a rock and quickly made his mirage disappear. The battle continued as Volstaag was knocking them back until his arm was grabbed and it left a bad frostbite burn and he yelled, "Don't let them touch you!" Loki lunged at a frost giant with his dagger pointed at its heart before his arm was grabbed. Loki looked confused as the armor on his arm disappeared and he felt no pain as his arm turned dark blue. While the Jodin was distracted, he stabbed it in the heart and looked back to his arm as the color returned. Fandral was having a blast with his opponent until his sword was knocked from his hand. He quickly slid under the giant, grabbed his sword, and stabbed him in the back. He turned around and was stabbed with jagged ice spikes in his chest. "Thor!" Sif yelled. But it was no use as the young prince did not seem to hear her as his mind was in the heart of the battle. Volstaag pulled Fandral out of the ice as Loki yelled to his brother. "We must go!" "Then go!" said Thor as he backhammered one of the giants. Laufy grew tired of the battle and used his magic to awaken a monster trapped beneath the ice.

It roared as it chased after the young warriors that where trying to escape. Thor brought down his hammer as he continued to twirl it and blew shards of ice into his assailants. The monster toppled over buildings as his friends escaped but it fell through the ice as it shattered beneath it. Thor saw no end to the Jodins so he twirled his hammer and brought it into the air and lightning struck the weapon and he brought his hammer down releasing a giant shockwave that killed off most of the Jodins. The warriors managed to escape the falling ruins to the sight of the marks left behind by the Bifrost. "Heimdall! Open the bridge!" But Volstaag's plea did not help as the Bifrost remained closed. The heard a roar as they looked over the edge to see the monster climbing up. It roared as tit stood up only to have a giant hole in its throat. It fell over the edge as Thor landed with a smile on his face which soon turned to a frown as he saw Laufy with many more warriors standing behind them. As soon as they were rushed, they heard a booming sound from above. Everyone looked up as the Bifrost opened to reveal Odin on a white steed. "Father! We'll finish them together!" yelled Thor before he was silenced. Laufy stepped up to the old king "Odin, you look weary." "Laufy, end this now." "Your boy sought this out." "I know," he regretted, "these were the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this now before there is further bloodshed. "We are beyond diplomacy now Odin. He'll get what he came for, a war, and death." "So be it." Laufy conjured an ice dagger ready to strike down Odin but not before the Bifrost was opened again to pull Thor and the others back to Asguard along with him.

The Bifrost was powering down as Odin threw the sword back to Heimdall. "Why did you bring us back!?" demanded Thor. "Do you realize what you have done?" "I was protecting my home!" "You cannot even protect your friends life! How can you hope to protect the kingdom!? Get Fandral to the healing room, NOW!" The four of his friends nodded as they dragged their friend back to Asguard. "There wont be a kingdom if you are to afraid to act. The Jodins must learn to fear me as they once did you!" "That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I've taught you." "While you wait, the other nine realms laugh at us! The old ways are done and you stand giving speeches as Asguard falls!" "You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" "And you are an old man and a fool!" The room grew silent until Loki tried to speak up but was quickly silenced. "Yes, I was a fool to think you were ready. Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" He brought down his spear into the center of the room as the Bifrost started to power up. Thor looked to his father in fear as he came up to him and began to rip off his medals. "You are unworthy of these medals. You are unworthy of your title! Your unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed." Odin took a step back and raised his hand and Mjolnir flew to him. "I now take from you, your power! And in the name of my father, and his father before, I, your father CAST YOU OUT!" with a blast of lightning, Thor's armor broke as he was blasted into the teleporter. Loki stood in disbelief as he ran back to the city. Odin brought the hammer closer to his head as he put a spell on it. "For whoever shall weilf this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor." With a final swing, Odin launched Mjolnir into the Bifrost and walked back to his horse.

Thor landed on his back and was beginning to stand up until he was hit with something powerful that sent him back down to the ground. Last things he saw before blackening out was a blur of pink and green.

**God my hands hurt from typing! Hope you like the story!**


End file.
